The Other Side of the Fence
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Fem NaruxHina. Yuri. Later chapters may be rated M. After battling Sasuke a second time, Naruto is on death's door. The Kyuubi saves him, via rebirth...But he comes back as a girl. Needless to say, he is none too pleased with this!
1. Chapter 1

"Is that all you had, dobe?"

"D-Damnit Sasuke!" He ground out, barely able to even stand now.

"You're not even worth killing." Snorted the Uchiha, as he pulled the blade out of the blonde's arm.

He took a step and his body gave out, the sounds of his former friend fading into the distance, as his vision began to dim.

Naruto fell back to the ground.

He knew that it was useless.

He would die here.

There was no stopping that.

Naruto closes his eyes and curses, resigning himself to death.

_"Hmph! I thought you were stronger than that."_ He heard a voice both in his head and to his side.

"Huh?"

_"__Are you really going to just lie down and die?'_

"What?"

_You're just going to give up? That's not like you."_

"I... think I know you," Naruto hissed weakly as he turned his head. Standing before him he saw a girl, not clad in the same outfit as he, her long blond hair cascading down her back...

"You're me."

_"No, Naruto,"_ the being said to him, walking closer, and he noticed her odd outfit.

She wore on a white hakama and the white shirt. It extended around only her middle finger like a glove and stopped halfway down her stomach, covering her stomach, but barely.

She also sported short white baggy pants, black socks and sandals, along with a pure black blade, strapped to her bare back, where the shirt was open.

_"I am not you. Rather, I am not what you once were, yet I am a part of you."_

"You speak riddles," Naruto said angrily, the dull sounds thunder echoing in his ears. "Enough of your babble. I haven't the time. Either tell me who you are or let me die in piece."

The girl shook herself in irritation, her large firm, perfectly rounded double D breasts bouncing up and down from the effort.

_"I should have known better. Your too thick headed."_ She walked over to where his sword, a simple katana, was still stuck in the ground, bearing thousands of cracks and fractures.

_"This is who I am."_ it said gesturing to his stomach, where the seal could be seen, thanks to his burned clothes.

Naruto's glare doubled as he started a retort back to the his hollow.

Then realization dawned on him. "Kyuubi..." he whispered.

A trace of a smile crossed her face, HIS face.

_"You finally get it."_

"So how does this help me survive?" he asked. "My breath grows weaker. When I die, you go with me. So how am I to survive this ordeal to prove myself?"

She shook her head, as she unslung the blade on her back, placing it over his hands.

_"That's just it. You WILL survive. And so will I. This body is too weak for either of us to exist any longer...._

Naruto could feel his conciousness fading, even as a dim glow surrounded his body.

"I already told ya, speak english ya stupid fox....

_"Silly kit. You'll see soon enough."_

Then the whiteness took him.

--

(Darkness/hospital)

Voices, some familair, others not so much, echoing around him, as he rested, half awake half asleep, somewhere in between.

"Um...Hokage-sama, how did-

"I honestly don't know. His wounds were healed when the Anbu found him, and he was perfectly fine then-

The sound of a door opening, then a startled feminine squeak as the newcomer stammered out:

"N-Nani? W-What ha-happened t-to Na-Naruto-kun?!"

"Man, this is troublesome...

"He's gonna freak when he wakes up-

Speaking of which...

"Urgh, do you guys mind?" He snarled, as he opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and sat up. "I was sleeping."

And found his friends staring down at him, Tsunade among them

"Hey, what's with the looks?"

The blond bombshell sratched the back of her head, and pointed to the mirror over the nearby sink.

"Maybe...You'd better go see for yourself."

Naruto rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that his voice now sounded different.

"Fine! I will!"

Everyone got out of the way, as he got off the bed, oddly off balance for some reason...

What he saw in the mirror, or rather, who, made him blink once, twice, then look down his shirt.

Why the heck did he look like a girl?!

"Huh? When did I use Sexy jutsu?" Shrugging, he made the release sign-

Nothing happened, not even when he said 'kai'

_'I told you kit.'_

All of this confirmed what he _dreaded_.

"NANI?!"


	2. Teacher

Naruto was in tears as he...erm..._she _sat on the bed, hands covering her delicate face.

"Uwah! Even Henge won't work!"

It was true.

Her henge was just fine...

Until she tried to look like her old self.

Nothing happened.

Everyone was at a loss as to how to console the poor kunoichi, even Tsunade was rendered speechless by the outpouring of tears the whiskered blond was generating.

_Kit, there's still more. I have you under another henge right now, but-_

_'What?! You mean there's more to this nightmare?!'_

_Afraid so._

It soon became too much for the blond too bear, and the fact that everyone was watching did not help her either.

The slightest touch on her shoulder set herself off.

"EVERYBODY OUT!"

--

(Later/Hot springs)

Naru sighed as she discarded the scanty clothing, leaving herself nude, body wrapped in a towel, which _barely _went around her newly voluptuos frame.

Tsunade had reserved a place for her here, to give her a chance to relax.

Despite herself, she knew a bath was needed, because the smell of blood and decay was becoming just too much for her sensitive nose to deal with.

She resisted the urge to look at herself in the mirror.

Even with the door locked, she was afraid to be seen naked.

_Kit, I'm going to undo the henge now._

"F-Fine.

Slowly, she scanned and any place a ninja could hide in. Seeming satisfied that there was nobody around, she held up a hand as if to dispel a jutsu and then was covered in a plume of smoke.

What happened next, she would never forget. There, standing in the mirror, was a beautiful kitsune. She had three tails as golden as the sun with tips that looked like they were dipped in ink. She had similair fox ears on top of her head that had black tips that just made you want to touch them. Her nose looked more pronounced and her eyes looked like blue shimmering crystals and when the light hit them they sparkled. She wasn't wearing anything but the towel still, however, the makeshift robe now refused to entirely encircle her body, as if the transformation had triggered a growth spurt or something.

Also, the whisker marks were gone now.

At the sight of this goddess she could only sigh.

Until she realized something.

This goddess, was _her_!

She gave a startle squeak of surprise.

"Eh?!"

_'Kyu! What the hell is this?!'_

_Calm down little one. This is simply your new body. You should not be ashamed of it._

The smooth features of her visage crinkled in anger.

_'I'm a friggin' GIRL! I'm too pissed off to be ashamed of anything!'_

_And why is that?_

_'I don't have any interest in boys, you know that!'_

_Then why not pursue one of your female friends?_

_'H-Huh?! I-I'm not like that!'_

_Suit yourself child._

Sighing, she stepped into the bath, pulled the curtains closed behind her, and only _then _did she remove the towel, tossing it aside with her temporary attire.

She gave a small whimper as she sank down into the warm water, leaving only her face and neck exposed.

Sighing, she leaned her head back, as the hot bath calmed her, easing her aching joints, soothing her fears, just de-stressing her in general.

She closed her eyes, ran delicate fingers through her hair, as she let the steam build, allowed the water to drench her.

Normally she would've taken a shower, but with her unstable condition, she didn't trust herself to do such a thing.

Still, taking a bath...

Gave her time to think.

After a moment or two, she could not help but be curious as to how her body looked. Eventually the desire to know overpowered any embarassment she might have felt at the action.

Sitting up slightly, she almost immediately noticed the round expansively full DD globes that were her breasts, as they were the first thing to emerge from the water, aside from her arms.

Curiosity taking hold again, she dared to poke a finger at them. The were surprisingly firm, and quivered slightly at the touch.

Telling herself it was just for curiosity, she gave the fleshy mounds a firm squeeze.

"OH!" A wave of warmth rushed through her, drawing a blush from the blond as it did so.

"Wait a sec, why am I so embarassed? This is my body!"

_See kit? Its not THAT hard to accept being female, now is it? You still have ways of keeping yourself 'entertained'...._

"S-Shut up!"

The fox laughed softly in her mind, no longer confined by the cage that once held it captive.

_Here. I'll just borrow your arms for a second..._

Naru started as her hands moved down of their own accord, down into the murky water...

Immediately, she felt a warm sensatin in her nether regions.

If at all possible, her face turned a deep dark crismon. "EEP! S-Stop that!"

_Oh fine then!_

Surprisingly, her arms now raised them selves up, and formed a seal.

A _very_ familair handsign.

"H-Huh?!"

_Calm down. I just want to show you something..._

POOF!

When the smoke cleared, a shadow clone was now sitting on the edge of the bath, wrapped in a white towel, her long smooth legs dipped into the warm steamy water.

But unlike the original, her eyes were a slitted red, and she wore a smirk on her face.

Slowly, she slid into the water beside her host.

"_Ah, I can finally stretch...._

As she said this, she raised her arms, and let the soaked towel fall into the water, whilst her right hand tipped the blonde's head up.

Naru blushed lightly, as their faces were now mere inches apart, their breath hot on each other's mouth.

Kyuubi chuckled. _"So, you don't like girl's hmm?"_

Naru fidgeted. "W-Why're you doing this?"

Kyuubi interwtwined one leg with her former vessel's, and thus pulled herself right into the blushing kunoichi's lap.

_"Because."_

Her breasts were rising and falling rapidly as she began panting in heat.

_"You need to be more confident." _

Then she all but rammed her lips into those of the young kunoichi's.

Kyuubi smiled at her as she caressed Naru's bared thigh. Slowly, teasingly, she dragged her fingers over to Naru's inner thighs. The young woman whined in need, her mistress's fingers slowly rubbing their way higher, closer to her dripping nether regions, all the while, their lips were locked....


	3. Consoling love! Hinata's Confession!

"N-Naru-chan?"

The door creaked open.

All at once, Kyuubi disspeared in a poof of smoke

_'My work is done.' _she laughed, amidst Naru's deep blush.

_"Traitor!'_

Naru suddenly forgot her ninja training. She ducked under the water, but it was too hot, and she came back up with a gasp seconds later. She tried to scoot away to the other side of the spring...

Only to find that something, or rahter someone, was not letting her legs move.

There was Hinata, blushing madly, and clad in only a towel.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?!"

She still couldn't move.

_"Kyu! Knock it off!"_

_'Not in a million years, kit.' _cackled the kitsune, as Hinata shyly dipped herself into the water beside her, voluptuos assets still constrained in her towel. The thin fabric cloth did not do her body justice.

"Stay away! I'm a monster!" Right after she said that, Hinata grabbed her arms, turned her over, looked her in the eyes and said in a voice that could tame a demon: "I don't think you are." These words made her stop struggling. She tried tell her she was wrong but Hinata just told her that she didn't care.

She then embraced the blond. The Hyuga was surprised at how light she was and the Kitsune was surprised at how strong _she_ was. She then sat down and held the kitsune in her lap and waited for her to calm down a bit. After a while, the kitsune broke the silence. "You wouldn't like me if you knew what was inside me".

"You mean the Kyuubi? I already knew."

The kitsune looked baffled and then she had to ask simply:

"Why?"

Hinata smiled a sincere smile and with no hint of any anger she said: "Because I love you, Naru-chan. It doesn't matter wh-whether you're a boy or girl." Then she looked at the kitsune who, upon hearing these words, looked confused and then the Hyuga smiled.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this next part, but something in her heart was screaming at her to do so anyways.

"If you can't understand the words, th-then understand my heart." She kissed the kitsune on the lips right after that. At first, Naru resisted but then she felt something. It was the only thing she could feel at that moment and she knew it was Hinata's love for her. After that, she stopped resisting her.

Hinata smiled as the kiss ended, the kitsune seem to want it to continue, and she was _happy_ to give her the love she felt she both needed and deserve. She laid the kitsune against the wall and with confidence she did not know she possesed...

Removed the towel, leaving only an inch or so between her and her newfound lover

Naru turned a deep cherry red as she saw Hinata's gorgeous body laid bare.

"Hi-Hinata-chan...

She was going into heat again, she could feel her breasts rising and falling rapidly.

Kyuubi had just been warming her up, apparently.

It was lucky for them that the place they were the only ones there because the next few hours would be very loud and hot for them both...

**LEMON IS NEXT!**


	4. Submissive Lust

**Enjoy! This took alot of work!**

Naru's kiss was different than Hinata's kiss had been. This kiss had no modesty. Seconds after the blond had pushed her lips to the other girl's, her tongue was already vivaciously fluttering about Hinata's mouth. This time it was the Hyuugawho wore the stunned expression. Or so it was for a few moments before she remembered how wonderful it all was, how amazing, how alluring, Naru's mouth and tongue felt.

She began to kiss the one she loved back intensely, letting her tongue move against that of the other with equivalent ferociousness. A saliva mixture was building in their collective mouth as the two remained joined, enjoying the wet, warm sensations of the heated kiss. She didn't want it to ever end.

As the kiss continued Hinata began to notice things. Like how their breasts were touching as they embraced. She also noticed how Naruto, for she could never call him anything else, even if he was a girl, hands explored her body, traveling slowly from her lower back, to her hips, to her stomach, to her chest then through her hair and then back again. The motion was electrifying, so naturally Hinata tried to mimic it on the other. She found the feel of every part of her lover to be so enticing.

The kiss eventually broke, but they could not bring themselves to break the embrace. Naru wasn't sure who broke it; but it was rather clear neither one of them wanted it to end, hence the reason they clung so tightly to each other, both were left panting for breath. Naru found enough to speak, "I...never knew kissing someone could be so amazing."

"You... liked it that much?" A trace of red crept upon Hinata's face, her boldness momentarily forgotten, and she was glad the blond couldn't see her face at the moment.

"Please! I want to...erm... with you. Naru said with a blush, realizing the fervor with which she had just spoken. Hinata gave a small squeak of surprise at this, her face burning a furious scarlet. "Um....okay." She smiled shyly. Hinata was never usually a sexual person, but at that moment, it was clear that the two _desperately_wanted to feel each other's warmth.

"So...I guess we should let go?" Naru chuckled nervously, trying to ignore the burning sensation rising in her core.

"...I guess."

Slowly, they pulled apart.

Naru turned pink, blushing furiosuly as she stared in awe as Hinata glorious bust spilled out into the open before her eyes, the large mounds of soft flesh giving a steady bounce as they found themselves free of their restraints against her chest. She had an overpowering urge to grab and squeeze them right then.

Hinata likely saw this urge in the other girl's eyes, for she did not allow Naru any time before wading forth and slipping her arms around the shorter girl's waist. The jinchuuriki reluctantly bared her neck so that the other woman plant a series of delicate kisses along her, only to then move her hands to Naru's back and pull away, allowing Naru's own voluptuous chest to feel the cool air again.

But the Hyuuga still did not allow Naru to touch her with her hands. Hinata had other ideas. She instead pushed the blond into the shallows, where the water only came up to their waist, and then up against the barrier wall, to lay her bare body atop the other girl, allowing contact between their naked breasts, a brief shiver ran through the two, with Hinata now grinding her chest against the other hotly. Naru was stunned. It felt so incredible; the warm pillowy flesh of her breasts against her own like flesh...it was amazing.

As the blond tilted her head to stare inward, it looked absolutely fascinating, but felt even better. She was panting now, and could feel a different kind wetness between her legs as her nipples begin to harden under Hinata's weight. Very soon Naru found her hardened nipples were rubbing hotly against something else hard; She then realized Hinata must be feeling all the same things she was.

Her focus shifted from the area where their chests joined to Hinata's face. Sure enough the lavender eyed beauty was panting just as hard as she was, her face lost to a look of blissful pleasure. Naru moved a hand through the woman's soft, navy blue hair to rest it on her head. The young girl then pulled the other down into another kiss.

It was Hinata this time who forced her hungry tongue deep into the other woman's mouth. She felt as if her whole body was on fire as her tongue bathed in the warmth of Naru's saliva, fighting with vigor against her own tongue, while her nipples entangled themselves with the same woman's between the massive piles of soft flesh.

Finally, she had to break the kiss for air and pulled herself off of her blond lover. This time there was no stopping Naru, in full heat, from bringing her hands right to Hinata's chest. Almost immediately, she groped the wonderfully shaped, soft flesh hard while stroking the nipples passionately with the underside of her palm. Hinata shuddered, and gave an audible moan as she let her hands find their way to Naru's breasts. She kneaded one softly, while pinching the nipple of the other forcefully between two fingers, and the sensations soon became too much for Naru, and she soon felt her arms give out.

Hinata, now free from the electrifying touch of her loved one, adjusted herself downward and slowly, driven by nothing more than love alone, lowered her head to Naru's bust. Her lips parted over the blonde's right breast and she slowly brought the erect nipple between them. One of her hands continued to tease the other's breast hotly.

Hinata sucked hard at Naru's breast, gently gritting the nipple between her teeth, flicking her tongue across it rapidly, circling the area around the nub in slow movements of the same tongue, she did everything she possibly could, and to Naru it all felt so overwhelming. When finally she was done with the first, she repeated the same motions on the other breast; Naru couldn't believe it was possible to feel this good.

But she wanted to feel more. She was desperate. The wetness between her legs now seemed like a torrential flood, and it certainly wasn't water. Perhaps noticing this, finally forced herself from Naru's chest. She smiled at how she could still feel a wet layer of Hinata's saliva around either of her nipples, and this gave her suddenly lustful mind an idea...

As they broke away for air again, she pulled Hinata back in, and went at once to take one of the Hyuuga's excited nipples into a hard suck. She licked it excitedly, passionately, and sucked it deeply whist she massaged the incredibly soft, warm flesh connected to it. It was all Hinata could do to keep from crying out in pleasure as her lover moved quickly to the other breast which she treated with the same actions, though with . Suckling Hinata's, warm, soft breast was definitely exciting for her, but at that moment the intensity was so white-hot to her that she was more eager to get to more hardcore activities.

Hinata willingly allowed the blond to lead her back to the deeper part of the hot spring, and it wasn't long at all until the water reached up to just below their breasts.

The second she raised her head from Hinata's breast, Naru was surprised to find that the Hyuuga was already waiting for her, ready to join their mouths together for yet another intense kiss. The kiss was maddeningly hot. Both women's tongues clashed vividly as if either was lost in total lust. Naru eventually forced Hinata underwater, their lips still locked, though the water did nothing to cool the red hot passion between the two.

In a spray of water, the two both emerged, lips still tight against each other. With a simultaneous moan, they broke apart, but only long enough to catch their breath, then, Naru forced Hinata back down onto the edge and again forced their bodies, their breasts, back together. Needless to say, the latter was more than delighted to see that the other was so desperate to continue.

Tongues clashed openly between the two women's mouths, and idly, Naru wondered if anyone could hear the ruckus they were making. Soft breasts and hard nipples rubbed hotly against each other, as Hinata, finally let Naru entangle her legs with hers, so that either girl's sex rubbed against one of the other's legs. Naru felt in awe as their whole bodies began to thrust up and and down against one another. The sensation of it all was so _incredible_.

She was breathing heavily now, as was Hinata. The thin line of sweat and water between them made the feeling of the friction between them feel all the more incredible. Hinata's ravaging tongue against hers, her soft immense breasts against her own, her damp sex hot against Naru's outer thigh, and the Naru's own thigh across her sex, all the feelings made the blond feel as if her entire body was on fire with passion. Oddly enough, she was still far from satisfied.

Thankfully, Hinata apparently was feeling the same way, for it was then that she pulled back from the blond, allowing her legs to fall into a more adequate position so as her sex and Naru's were now in direct contact. Either woman's hands went at once to cup the other's breasts as they began to groove against each other, their lips, meeting again, with ever increasing passion as they reached a tempo.

Hinata would thrust, and then Naru would thrust, and between thrusts, both would moan in pleasure, their breath's were hard and labored. Naru knew she had long since forfeited any control of her actions. She doubted Hinata was in control of herself either. Both of them were solely being driven by their lust for one another.

The two women had a real rhythm going as they lunged back and forth again and again. Even still the tempo continued to hasten and hasten as either girl neared her eminent release. Naru could feel those feelings building in her once more, like it was all about to pour out. She was close. Hinata was closer, her climax came first; her body shook and her movement near stopped while a short scream escaped her mouth. Watching, feeling, and hearing her lover orgasm against her was enough to send the other over the edge as well. The feeling of release was somehow even more fulfilling for Naru the second time, before she collapsed into Hinata's arms, her head falling into the soft pillows of the Hyuuga's chest.

Their lovemaking had taken them back into the shallows by this time, and the blond now started a bit as the back of her head now bumped against the rocky edge that served as the rim for the hot springs. She wore a look of complete and total shock on her face, clearly, she had not expected to do that much, and in such a short while. _'W-Wow..._Hinata's left hand reached down to caress Naru's cheek, a peaceful, content look on her face, whilst her right gently caressed the blonde's outer thigh, pulling her close, until both arms were locked around the jinchuuriki's back, holding her at the waist.

Naru started, but Hinata's sweet, silky voice had a soothing effect on her somehow:

"Sh, it's alright."

The intense heat that had been burning Naru up inside, had finally vanished, and at last she could finally think straight. However, the only thought on her mind, eclipsing all else, was how _soft _Hinata felt against her, both arms wrapped gently around her, as if to protect her, sheltering her, keeping her safe.

In that moment, she felt very vulnerable, almost as if she needed Hinata's touch, just to exist. Instinctively, she threw both arms around Hinata's neck, a small whimper escaping her lips as she clung tightly to the taller girl, who spoke soothingly to her in response.

_Oh, so you like the dominant type, eh kit? _The Kyuubi, which had remained silent throughout the duration of their lovemaking, now sounded _very_ pleased with itself._ Well, can't say that I blame you for being the submissive one in the relationship..._

_'U-Urusai! W-What're you talking about?!_

_Cool off kit, you enjoyed every bit of that, and you know it. You_ liked _the way she took control back there._

_'N-Nani?!'_

_Oh well, it's not my fault if you have a thing for her. _Came the dismissive response._ Though I have to say, I was getting turned on myself there for a bit. _A laugh echoed in her mind, and the blond gulped nervously to herself at the next thing her inner demon said._Hmm, maybe I should join in next time..._

Naru was about to respond, when...

The sound of someone knocking alerted her and Hinata alike.

"Oi! Naruto, you in here?"

"S-Sakura-mmph!" Hinata clamped a hand over her mouth and bid her be quiet, as she fastened the now damp towel back around herself, then tossed the startled jinchuuriki her own towel.

"Quick, put your towel back on before she comes in here!"

**Hope you liked it! I've finally gotten inspiration to write this story again!**


End file.
